Drinking and Disaster
by ZacharyZatara
Summary: The new recruits sneek out and drink alcohol in the woods...  Rahne and Roberto face a life changing act.


"We will never get away with it" Said Jamie to Roberto. "Of course we will but we will need your power" replied Roberto. "Why ?" asked Jamie. They now had joined the others in the living room where they all crowded around the sofa. "We need you to duplicate yourself, and make the duplicate stay here and stop the others finding out" Explained Roberto. "Fine but, how are we getting the alcohol?" Asked Jamie. "I've already got that taken care of" finished Sam.

"Bobby what if we get to drunk and something happens" Stressed Jamie. "Jamie don't worry it will be fun" Bobby smiled; patting Jamie on the shoulder. "Okay but if we get arrested I'm blaming you" Jamie Laughed. "Knock knock" Said Rahne appearing at Bobby's bedroom door. "oh come in" said Bobby walking over to a stack of cola cans and blowing on them to cool them, He then handed one to Rahne and Jamie who opened them and began drinking.

"Excited for tonight?" Rahne said now sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. "Yeah super excited" replied Bobby with a smile ear to ear. Jamie just shrugged. "How is Sam getting the alcohol?" asked Jamie. "I think he's getting an older kid to get it" Replied Rahne. "So where we going" Bobby questioned. "The woods by Bayville high" Rahne concluded.

It was seven Pm and time for the new recruits to go drinking in the park. "Okay Jamie double yourself" Said Amara. In seconds there were two Jamie's. "Okay remember don't let anyone find out" Said Jubilee to the double. "Okay" said the double.

And so they snuck out of the gates, Jubilee made fireworks so the camera's couldn't see them. And after just a ten minute walk they were at the woods; except Roberto and Sam. "Where are we meant to sit?" asked Jamie. They now stood in a clearing in the woods, it was very secluded. "Erm well lets chop a tree down and make seats from them." Said Bobby. As he did Sam and Roberto came flying over the trees landing carefully both holding a box.

In ten minutes Roberto had pulled four trees out and made seats in a square and Amara had made a campfire because it grew cold and dark by this time. The drinks had been passed around and they were all feeling slightly tipsy. "We need some music" Slurred Sam reaching into the bottom of one of the boxes and pulling out a stereo that began playing as he flicked the switch. "Jubilee come on dance" Yelled Sam pulling her to her feet and they both began to drunkenly dance.

Lights flashed in the sky as Jubilee shot into the sky. Bobby and Jamie sat under a blanket cuddling and talking while taking casual sips from the beer they had. Amara sat by the fire playing with it she stared at it hypnotised. "Come on lets go for a walk" said Roberto to Rahne who took his hand and began walking deep into the woods.

"Wonder what they are gonna be doing" sneered Bobby cuddling more tightly to Jamie. Half an hour had passed and the beer had ran out. "I'm gonna check in with the me at the house" said Jamie. "You can do that? asked Bobby. "Yeah just learned how" Jamie replied. With that Jamie held his hands to his head and sat still for a few moments. "Yeah its fine, I multiplied a few times and have lay in all your beds so the others think your all asleep" Explained Jamie.

"Okay guys lets go" Said Jubilee waking up on the cold floor. She looked about the group, the fire had gone out and countless bottles of beer lay about the forest floor. "Jamie come on wake up" She said nudging him with her foot, he moaned and cuddled into Bobby more. With a sigh she rose her hand and a firework exploded waking the other up. Roberto had fell asleep in a tree and Rahne had slept in wolf form, Sam had used her as a pillow. Half an hour had passed and they had gotten back to The Mansion. The afternoon came and they all sat slouched in the living room all with hangovers. "Just LEAVE IT" Yelled Rahne walking into the room followed by Roberto. A silence fell over the room. Nothing more was said. The next day Jamie came to see Rahne. "Rahne you okay?" said Jamie walking into her room, she sat sobbing on her bed facing away from Jamie. "Go away Jamie" sobbed Rahne. Jamie stepped forward to her tossed his arms around her and hugged her.

As Jamie's eyes moved to what Rahne was holding, his heart skipped a beat, it was a pregnancy test… And it was positive.


End file.
